Mother Russia's Son
by Baron Finster Fan
Summary: A story about Leonidas Van Rook's childhood and life before he became a mercenary.


DISCLAIMER - SS belongs to its rightful owners and not me!

MOTHER RUSSIA'S SON

''Welcome to the world, Leonidas Van Rook!'' the black-haired man smiled.  
He gave the crying baby to his wife who kissed and held him. He placed his hand on her shoulder. ''He's so beautiful'' she whispered while holding his tiny hand. The new arrival ceased crying. He yawned before sleeping in his female parent's arms.

Eight years passed and the Russian boy enjoyed his life even though his parents did not have much money. He didn't seem to mind the cold Siberian wind or living in a small cabin.  
He was always happy to spend time with his family and outside. One day, he laughed while throwing snow in the air. He was curious when a small creature approached him. It resembled a baby black panther.

Leonidas proceeded to smile before introducing himself. His friendly expression vanished when he looked around. ''Where are your mom and dad?'' he inquired. The young animal was silent while rubbing its head against his upper body. ''I'll be your big brother!'' he declared. ''I just have to ask my parents first!'' he added.

The young boy's parents departed from the cabin before walking over to their son.  
''A baby Alien Big Cat!'' his father exclaimed while smiling. ''Cryptids are rare in Siberia!'' his wife added. ''He just came out of nowhere.  
He doesn't seem to have a family. Can we keep him?'' her son spoke.

His parents glanced at one another. ''I suppose'' the bearded man shrugged.  
Leonidas smiled while embracing the young Alien Big Cat. ''Thank you!'' he squealed.  
''What are you going to name him, Leonidas?'' his mother asked. The dark-haired boy seemed thoughtful.

''I'll call him Sable because of his black fur!'' he announced. ''Welcome to the Van Rook family, Sable!'' his male parent smiled. He watched his son carry the baby to their cabin.  
Leonidas placed it on his small bed and watched it sleep. ''We'll be friends for eternity'  
he informed it. He kissed it between the ears before eating with his family.

The years went by and the boy became a young man. He remained with his parents and furry friend in Siberia. The adult Alien Big Cat spent every waking moment with his companion. One night, he and Leonidas walked near their home until he became alert.  
''What is it, Sable?'' he whispered. He gasped when a Siberian tiger approached them.

Sable got in front of the young man in order to protect him. It proceeded to jump at the angry tiger before rolling around and fighting. ''SABLE!'' Leonidas shouted.  
He was helpless to stop them. He watched in horror as the Siberian tiger used its claws to slash the Alien Big Cat's throat! He started to tremble uncontrollably while staring at his dead friend with wide eyes.

The young Russian watched his companion's killer depart. He proceeded to hold the cryptid's corpse while crying. ''You sacrificed yourself to protect me?'' he sobbed.  
He wept while remembering their past. ''I don't want to say farewell!'' he whispered.  
He continued to mourn until he looked up.

A bizarre man stood in front of him. His long hair was the same color as his pale skeletal face. His grey and white cloak concealed his back and upper body. His golden eyes remained on Leonidas. ''Greetings and bienvenue, young man! I am V.V. Argost,'' he said in a grave tone.

''I'm Leonidas Van Rook'' the Russian whispered. ''Why are you here?'' he wanted to know.  
''I couldn't help but witness the loss of your constant companion. I'm so sorry'  
the strange man spoke while clasping his hands. The sad look on his face was only there for a second or two. ''Are you angry right now?'' he inquired.

Van Rook frowned while nodding. ''I could use someone like you. How would you like to work for me as a mercenary? The pay is very good.'' He took one final look at the dead Alien Big Cat before standing and nodding again. ''Welcome to your new life, Leonidas Van Rook!'' Argost said before removing a red-eyed mask from his cloak.

THE END 


End file.
